empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jan1
DPL i know your most probably doing some work behind the scene to do the filter thing but i thought about other problems we may come across ie 1 day the Template:Unitlist will exceed its limit and then on articles such as Barracks (the pages it filters to) will end up being very long as all 3 types of classes are listed on the one article. im not that familiar with how the unit filter works but i managed to get some where with it. the problem with Template:Unitlist is easy we can create more unit lists i created Template:Unitlisttest as an example and Template:UnitFilter2 but unit filter2 is just to ease the original filter if it may cause any stress i also added to unitfilter2 a new parameter so we can define what unit goes on a article (if needed). i created a page Btest to show you an example of how this could work which uses sup pages ie btest/Gunboat and then we list the pagename ie btest/Gunboat as a "page" on Template:Unitlisttest. so basically we can decide what units go where so that we can ease a page by classes which i have used "tabview" for as seen on Btest. Btest is an example of what the Barracks page + others could look like. this whole format is so we list classes on there military pages (barracks ect) to save on page space and what ever our page limits are from exceeding as more units get released and we can create a new filter and unitlist after say every 100 units. the only issue with creating a new unitlist is the table header is it possible to remove it so when we apply the template to a article it looks like it carrys on from from the previous unitlist?? i have tried and failed and that would be the biggest downfall of my idea here. if you go to the Carrier page you will see what i mean (please remove it after you have seen) i did it so you can see without me changing stuff to the current unit templates. How to be an admin Hello, Jan1. How I can be an admin? It's because when I am visiting this wiki I find sometimes: *Vandalism *Bad comments Aaron 2 17:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:DPL 2 i see so when ever we create a new unit page that uses the template it will automatically filter that to which ever pages required sounds great! yea im not sure how most of it works the way you have done it i have only looked up the basic tabview stuff which i used on the research pages ie Army Research Lab which those 3 research pages were the longest loading pages on this wiki and using tabview enabled me to list mastery and limited edition units on the same article without using the namespace as a main article to show LE units or mastery. the name space are used now for the tabview :) well im going with what ever you think is best you obviously know your stuff. also i noticed that DPL pulls the units from a category is that still the case? as im thinking about pages that dont list a category ie on the Units subpages its filtered to land, sea and air which currently has no category's and also the Unbuildable Units page uses no category. i would also like to get the Mastery Exchange page added to the filter so its lists a Unitline like all the other pages ie Barracks and so that the golden units are on the class pages ect :) *List of all current pages used. (for reference) #Barracks #Barracks II #Barracks III #Shipyard #Shipyard II #Shipyard III #Hangar #Hangar II #Hangar III #Experimental Barracks #Experimental Shipyard #Experimental Hangar #Soldiers #Artillery #Tank #Gunboat #Carrier #Battleship #Fighter #Airship #Bomber #Support #Units/Unitlist #Units/AirUnits #Units/SeaUnits #Units/LandUnits #Unbuildable Units Calculation. if you take a look at Template:WoolvaTest when you have a minute could you see if you can do what i was trying to do. im trying to test a way so that the amount of coins entered it auto dose dose the percent and then apply's the full increase/decrease (not the %. increase/decrease) to display in a separate label. this way would auto add this data to the iteminfo template to display under the "upgraded options" so when we enter the coin amount it will auto add the decreased amount. (same could be applied to oil & Ore) i have looked at Wikipedia but it baffles me :s Chat hey jan it says you have been in chat 24/7 for the past 2 days not sure if its a bug. anyhow ill be in there from now for a few hours. be good to have a quick chat about a couples things :) Profile Design hey jan i made a better profile design to suit the wiki and gets rid of the "too much blue" from our profiles what do you think? i didn't wanna add it to main mediawiki until i asked you :) *Example: Re:Profile Design think you mean general profile links in the header? i know you have no info there but i have applied it now so you can now see what it looks like properly although the tabs look a little close to your image and header but thats because you have no profile data in the header :P so check my profile :) Hi Jan Woolva promised me and Wolcott that you will give us Administrator Rights because he doesn't wants to spend his time on games. Please hurry up I need to block Osmar117 because he keeps vandalizing the pages. Dodo8My talk page 11:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Must have been posted before i told dodo my reasons but its not because of games its just that i will be on littler time over the next couple months. : RE: Thanks Jan1. I read the policies. I 100% agree them. I can promise that I'll respect them.Dodo8My talk page 14:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Admin Thanks Jan :). I'll edit the Administrator's page as soon as I can.Dodo8My talk page 14:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Oh, I see. Now I understand. Thank you so much! User:DANosaur 13 January, 2012 (UTC 10+) RE:Admin application Hello Jan1. I'm not sure if I did ask Woolva or Dodo8 about being an admin, I'm just here as an editor (so long as E&A is stil in existence). As I hardly visit this wikia often, I won't be much help as an admin anyway. Thank you for your message. Wolcott 05:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Rollvack Rights Hey Jan. I was wondering if you can give Allen Chan Rollback Rights. He know how to extract images from the games, and that would help us a lot.Dodo8My talk page 19:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Math hey do you know how this would work out? resource="coins" base="64868" exp="0.0956"/> ? this is how zynga has decided to do cost increse i think its based on how much experiance a player has and its 64868 coins per 0.0956 experiance. am i right? or? :Edit: latest xml > here browse to if i go into my game my coin costs are 2 million so the exp must be some sort of multiplier?? :